Light emitting adornments are sometimes used with jewelry, clothing, and decorations in order to enhance, embellish or distinguish the wearer or object in which the adornments are worn or applied. These light emitting adornments often rely on electronic circuitry to emit light due to fluorescent radiation. However, present light emitting adornments used with jewelry, clothing, decorations, and the like, have size limitations due to the circuitry used to generate the fluorescent light. Plus, the degree to which these light emitting adornments can generate appealing qualities of fluorescent light that enhance, embellish or distinguish the wearer or object are also limited.